Studies are designed to elucidate the factors responsible for the gomerular hyperfiltration seen in patients with GSD-I. The natural history of progressive renal damage is assessed by using both functional studies and quantitative morphometric analysis of renal biopsies. A pilot study has been initiated to assess the efficacy of an angiotension converting enzyme inhibition on hyperfiltration and albuminuria.